Coincidence
by sketching.gray
Summary: Accidents never happen. Only what's meant to be. Team Seven centric; KibaOC, SasuSaku, and NaruHina


Disclaimer: I don't own this.  
Wait. No. I don't own Naruto and Co. But everything else is mine.  
MINE.  
Bwah haha. Fear me.

* * *

**Coincidences**

"There are no coincidences. Only fate."

* * *

It doesn't take much to notice a pattern. No powers, no talent.

Just a good eye with observation. To know where you're looking, and not for any particular reason. This happened often with the quiets ones, who always sit back, and watch. They notice things louder people don't.

But in this case, it was a quiet child. And louder people meant a dog boy.

Kiba looked down at his daughter, who was reading an advanced scroll. He mentally sneered. His little Kawari-chan was just so smart, and cute, and utterly ADORABLE, that Kiba couldn't stop grinning when he thought of her. But that was another matter. The point was what she had told him the other day after a trip from the doctor's office.

The two of them, walking hand in hand as they usually did, were in silence until the small girl had said, "Otou-san?"

Kawari-chan rarely spoke, so this was a first for Kiba. Kiba stopped, and looked down at his daughter. "Hm?"

"This world is filled coincidences, huh?"

He nodded, unsure of where the smart five year old was heading to. He was a bit worried; Kaori had told him that their child had asked her what sex was a few days before, and he was definitely NOT ready for that question. Being the partial perv he was, he would blurt it out. Kiba wouldn't want to explain to Kaori why their little Kawari was asking where _it_ went.

Kaori was not good with her temper when it came to Kawari-chan. Not at all.

But, to his relief, she asked, "Daddy, will you tell me the story of the Gods again?" Kiba mentally sighed. That question he could handle!

"Of course, princess," he took her over to the park, and sat her down on the mini swings. The mid-morning sun hummed above, warming Kiba's Jounin jacket nicely. "Which Gods would you like to talk about?"

Kawari placed a finger on her chin, and then replied, "Sky. Land. Fucking Hell."

Kiba almost choked. "Princess!" His daughter had just said _fucking_ hell. He didn't even know she knew that word! She was only five!

"What's wrong Otou-san?"

"P-Princess, fuck is a bad word, okay? Don't use it-"

"But Okaa-san uses it all the time when she drops Akamaru's water dish, and Akamaru uses it when-"

_And Kaori thinks I'm a bad influence._

"Just don't use it, okay, Princess?"

"Okay, Otou-san. But please tell me the story? Please?"

Sighing, the brunette caved. "Okay, okay. Just don't tell your mother, k?" He winked. Kawari mimicked the action. Kiba took a deep breath, and began:

"A long time ago, high, high up in the sky, there was a lonely, but very, very powerful God. He was a powerful man, and had everything he could want, but he was sad. He had no friends, and he was all alone in the world. He was also very bored.

"He tried to create friends and entertainment by tracing them in the air. But they were powerless, and could not be in his presence without dying. So he sent them below the clouds. He would say to himself, 'This is all I'm ever going to get.'

"But one day, he said to himself, 'I don't want to be like this anymore. Anything is better than this.' So with a steady hand, the man traced out a figure like himself in the sky above, and poof!" Kiba clapped it hands, "Another figure formed.

"The creation looked at his master, and said, 'Hello Master. May I help you?' God looked at his work, and realized his power had been drained, but he ignored it.

"'Yes. Take these jewels, and befriend the people I had created before. I want you to be friendly, and loud, noble, and brave. I have given you the power to befriend, and have stamina to defend the good. After a month, return to me,' God said. The creation agreed, and trailed to Earth.

"So God watched the people with his creation, and he would laugh at their jokes, and feel warm inside from their love. Everything was in harmony, and when the messenger came back to God, God was pleased to hear everything was perfect. But God was jealous, Kawari-chan. Do you know why?"

"Because his creation was able to befriend people, but he was unable to," Kawari answered.

Kiba grinned. "Correct! He couldn't be with his creations. So, out of jealously, God created another being, but this time, out of anger and fire. And poof," Kiba clapped again, "Another being.

"But this being wasn't like the first at all; the first was noble and warm. This one was mean, cold, distant, and most of all, angry at the world for their love. God told the creation, 'You see them? I want you to deceive these people into being your friends, and then tear them away from the others. Especially that one.' God pointed to his first being through the window of the clouds.

"'I have given you the power over fire, and hatred, and you are quick to move. Take revenge for me. Come back to me in two weeks, and report,' God ordered. The being agreed, and trailed to Earth. Soon, God watched as the harmony was torn apart, and evil came into play. He saw the anger befriend the noble, and then rip their friendship to shreds before their eyes. The first being tried its best to keep it at bay, but its kindness and the anger were at equal levels.

"As God watched, he realized what had he had done. He had unleashed such an evil thing! But God was powerless now; he had used so much Godly energy to create the two, he only had enough for one more! But he couldn't choose which one to side with: the evil jealously he felt when their was peace, or the good feeling he had when everyone was happy, except him.

"So God, using the last of his strength, formed a being out of the land itself. And poof!" Kiba clapped once more. "The being was kinder than the first, but it was more neutral than the second. God told him, 'I have given you the power to heal. You have super strength to prove your point, and though you're not going to be strong all the time, you have the power over words. Be gentle, and kind! Now, please, stop the madness!' The third and final being agreed, and trailed to Earth.

"When it formed, the evil and good stopped. The being negotiated that fighting like this was wrong and that this major fight had to stop. The three beings agreed, but once in a while, the sky and fire clashed violently, only to be calmed by the land.

"The three eventually became known as the Gods of Sky, Underworld, and Land." Kiba finished.

Kawari kicked the air. Kiba was about to ask if she had a fever, but the girl responded first. "Otou-san… doesn't that sound like Uchiha-san, Haruno-san, and Uzumaki-dono?"

For a second, Kiba let it sink in. He chuckled. It kind of did. "You're right, Princess. But we better get home, your mother expects you home."

"But Otou-san-"

"No buts, now c'mon!" He picked the girl up by the waist, and she squealed as he lifted her. She giggled, and flailed a bit. "Otou-san!"

Kiba ran down the street with her on his shoulder, making _whoosh_noises. People stood back to watch the two, thinking the two were enjoying themselves. Sure, Kawari was, but Kiba was secretly thinking.

Naruto was like the God of the Sky. He was friendly, and loud, and he often made friends no matter where he was. Ironically enough, his eyes were blue enough to make a connection to the ocean or sky, and his hair was yellow enough to match the sun on a warm summer day. He was the epitome of warmth, and peace. Sometimes he was so noble it kills half the people he has known for years. He had always been the one to stupidly run into the heat of battle without a plan, if it was for someone he believed was worthy of it (which was just about everyone). His elemental was also wind: uncontrollable, unpredictable, gentle, yet strong. And that was Naruto. You can't control him, you can't predict him. Gentle and strong.

Then Uchiha must have been the Underworld. Before the massacre, most of his family consisted of fire-type users, so that's a given. But he was cold: icy, distant, and he was bitter. His eyes were full of lies, and deceit, when he was angered, they turned a bloody red. The only reason he wanted to be strong was for revenge, and that enough explained the reason why he was so messed up in the head. His head was pitch black. Uchiha was the reason why, "stick up your ass," was so freaking popular! Then again, the guy was better at moving. He had the Sharingan. He was the fiery one, though you wouldn't see it at first. A constantly flickering flame, warmth, but if you get too close, you will burn. Like his name, the Uchiwa/ha (1) keep the flame at bay.

Lastly, always lastly, Sakura. The God, or Goddess in this case, of Land. Kiba never did figure out what element she had best control over, but her strength was known throughout the bingo books in most of the surrounding area. She could create craters with her pinky! Known even farther than that though, was her ability to heal someone, both mentally and physically. She was almost known global for that. And speaking of what she was known for, look at her! Pink hair, and green eyes. Both rare, both caring colors. She was the kindest out of the group, and was more devoted and loving. Like a motherly figure (Mother Nature, go figure). Even her _name_ was of the land: (2) Spring Field Cherry Blossom. She, like that land, was always the bond keeping Heaven and Hell together.

Together, they created the world of Heaven, Hell, and Land.

Kiba wondered if it was just a coincidence, but shook it off. Coincidence, or not, those three didn't matter now. He stepped up to his doorstep, and opened his door. Kawari ran in, and the sound of clanking before a soft grunt came from the kitchen.

"Okaa-san!"

"Kawa-Kawa-chan!" The sound of giggles. "Oh, Kiba! Good news! Did you hear from Uzumaki-dono or Haruno-san?"

"Hm?"

"Uchiha-san purposed! Oh gosh, it must have been fate, and-"

Kiba smiled. He remembered the end of the story, smiling, and walking away from his now-screaming wife:

_And though Heaven and Earth will never touch, they were still connected through words of air. God loved Heaven like his child, and kept him happy with the Sun (3). But Earth and Hell fell in love, and though darkness sometimes swallows the Land whole, sometimes Land pulls Hell out from the depths. Though God separated them forever, and though they will never touch each other at the same time, that's the cost of keeping the world at a certain amount of peace. _

_Forever_.

* * *

…I have no idea?

It's not my first fanfic, I have another account... but I died on there. So here I am!

(1) The wa/ha thing is funny. In the Japanese language, if the character, "ha," is written after a noun, it is then pronounced, "wa," in most situations. The name, "Uchiha," probably originated from, "uchiwa," which is a fan like the Uchiha family symbol.

(2) Haruno (Spring Field) Sakura (Cherry Blossom)

(3) I believe Hinata means sunny, or sunny place.

Oh, and the story is ENTIRELY made up. I would have researched it, but… too lazy. Made my own up. And why did I use Kiba? …because Kiba is awesome. And though I don't like him with anyone in particular (Hinata is okay with him, I prefer NaruHina though o.o) I put him with an OC… ew.

Reviews are loved beyond belief, and lurkers break my heart D:

Push the button, I need advice, please!


End file.
